marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is Luigi's brother and Princess Peach's boyfriend. He is the main character of Marioluigiplushbros, and always saves Peach from Bowser, who constantly kidnaps her. Though Mario is generally kind, he can be grumpy at times and lose his patience with characters like Luigi. Personality Mario generally plays the "straight man" to the antics of his less normal friends, such as Luigi and the Wario brothers. Although he has been shown to get stressed at times, he generally is relaxed and willing to help if needed. Appearance Mario sports a red cap with a big white M on the front. His hair is brown and he also has a black mustache and blue eyes. He wears blue overalls a red undershirt. Mario's attire also consists of white gloves and brown shoes. Relationships 'Luigi' Luigi is Mario's brother and friend. Luigi, although cowardly on most occasions, has had to rescue Mario on three seperate occasions. Luigi can be silly and clueless sometimes, which frequently leads both of the Mario Bros. into trouble, such as in the 4th of July Special 2014: Mario and Luigi's Journey to 1776, when because of Luigi's accident, they have to go back in time. 'Peach' Peach is Mario's girlfriend, who is often captured by Bowser. However, Peach may actually want to be kidnapped, as shown in "5 Ways To Get Kidnapped with Princess Peach" Luigi disapproves of Mario's relationship with Peach. 'Wario' Wario is one of Mario's biggest enemies, whose stupidity and evil often causes harm for Mario. In one video, Wario purposely crashes into Mario's car (with Luigi's car), in order to be able to take him to court and try to steal his money, even resorting to lying under oath during the trial. In Mario's Death, he literally kills Mario after he wins the lottery while buying only one ticket. He is however revived in the end. In conclusion, Wario has committed several crimes against Mario. 'Bowser' Bowser is probably the more dangerous of Mario's main enemies, as he frequently kidnaps Princess Peach, and tries to hurt Mario. Although his evil acts never work out, he makes Mario's life much harder. Bowser has on many occassions attempted to kill Mario, though he has never succeeded (unlike Wario). 'Waluigi' Waluigi is not one of Mario's main enemies, but he often assists Wario in his evil schemes. When Wario crashed into Wario's car, Waluigi posed as his lawyer, and when Wario murdered Mario, he assisted Wario in hiding the body. 'Boo' Boo has possessed Mario on multiple occasions, one in "Mario Gets Possessed!" and the other in the second Q and A video. Boo also turned Mario and his friends into ghosts in the Halloween Special of 2013. 'Sonic' Sonic is often considered Mario's rival, but he has been shown to not be nearly as smart and cunning as Mario. Sonic, with his speed to back him up, challenged Mario to a contest to prove that he is the best video game character. He obviously failed in doing this. 'Santa Claus' Mario and Santa generally have a friendly relationship. He rescued Santa in 2011 and then helped him save the nutcrackers from a fiery fate in 2012. Santa also invited the Mario brothers to the North Pole in 2012. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Mario has a strange obsession over toys, but he doesn't want anybody to know this, at risk of being made fun of. (Spy Koopas!) *Mario is one of the strongest people of MLPB, and can defeat anyone who decides to challenge him to a fight. (Various videos) *Mario was possessed by Boo twice (Mario Gets Possessed! and Q and A Video 2) *Mario was the only one who felt there was something strange about the cow Luigi adopted, and it turned out that his suspicions over the cow were right. (The Mario Bros' Cow Trouble) *Mario is better at video games than Sonic. (Mario VS Sonic) *In Luigi's School for Disgruntled Children, Mario is seen as Dr. Mario for the first time. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Plush Characters Category:Mario characters